The Second Date
by vands88
Summary: Cameron/Thirteen, watching a movie.  an old story that I forgot to upload here - sorry!


Their first date was almost spontaneous; weeks spent flirting in hospital corridors was almost naturally followed by after-work drinks one Friday.

It went surprisingly well – Thirteen had expected Cameron to be a little uncomfortable as they crossed the line between friendly colleagues and very good 'friends' but was pleasantly taken aback when it was the 'straight' blonde doctor who made the first move. Cameron even let Thirteen give her a hesitant goodnight kiss, and the younger doctor happened to notice the excited and giddy smile upon Cameron's face as she walked away.

But this left Thirteen in a dilemma: a good first date (fantastic, even) meant that the most dreaded occasion had to take place - a second date - and not just a casual drink in the bar, but a proper date.

Which is how they ended up at the movies.

"I didn't think you were the type for chick flicks and sweetened popcorn," Cameron muttered, as they stood in the queue at the movies that weekend.

"Trust me, I'm not," Thirteen smirked, her distaste for clichéd movie dates shining through her words.

"But you thought it counted as a good second date?" Cameron hazarded a guess.

Thirteen raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh, so we're dating? Is that what we're doing?" she jokingly flirted.

Cameron gave a mischievous smile in response, "I think so."

"Good to know," Thirteen smirked, and was barely aware that they has reached the front of the line until the teenage boy behind the counter asked resignedly what they wanted to see.

After Thirteen has successfully paid for the tickets to see the bound-to-be-terribly-cheesy chick flick and bought some popcorn for them both, she lead Cameron into the theatre.

"Thanks, you didn't have to pay…"

Thirteen shrugged off Cameron's thanks, and let her hand gently rest on the small of her back as they found their seats. They had always been rather friendly and relaxed in each other's company, but Thirteen was still constantly surprised by how comfortable they were as a couple after only one date, and how Cameron seemed so at ease about the whole thing.

"So, what's the movie about?" Cameron asked, getting settled in a chair at the back of the small theatre.

"Er, there's this girl, and she, er…"

"No idea?" Cameron asked, saving Thirteen from embarrassing herself any further.

"Yeah, no idea," she smiled.

"Me neither," they both laughed.

Cameron took the opportunity to thread her fingers through Thirteen's, who squeezed her hand gently in response. Thirteen couldn't help but give in to the giddy smile that threatened to take over, and gently brushed her thumb over Cameron's hand, loving the feel of her skin underneath hers. Cameron returned the sentiment, and gave a small contented sigh during the pre-commercials, shifting a little closer to Thirteen so she could lean against her slightly.

They watched the majority of the commercials in comfortable silence, occasionally broken by a laugh or a comment. During a particularly dull commercial, Thirteen found Cameron's head sinking onto her shoulder. Thirteen couldn't help but smile at the almost childish act and slowly leant down to press a kiss to her hairline, perhaps staying a little longer than was necessary due to the beautiful smell of her recently washed blonde hair.

The main feature soon came on screen – which was just as cheesy as expected - but it earned a couple of small laughs from Cameron, for which Thirteen was grateful.

After yet another cute giggle that made Thirteen's stomach do somersaults, she could no longer resist the temptation, and leant over to whisper in her ear: "You're so cute when you do that."

She pulled away with a sexy smile and watched as Cameron's eyes quickly darted around the half-full theatre before reaching around Thirteen's neck and pulling her so close that her breath caught in her throat at the incredible proximity.

Suddenly the movie seemed very far away as they simply looked at each other in the dark lit room, their deep breaths mingling in the small space between them. Cameron's eyes sparkled with excitement and Thirteen couldn't help but smirk at how cliché their date was turning out to be, as the brunette brushed her lips against Cameron's.

Cameron quietly sighed into the kiss, her hands nervously found their way to Thirteen's cheeks and pulled her down for another teasing kiss. They continued their discreet 'make-out session' in the back of the theatre with teasing touches and passionate kisses until Cameron pulled away with a giggle.

"What?" Thirteen asked a little out of breath, resting her forehead against Cameron's.

"I feel like I'm fourteen again," Cameron chuckled with embarrassment.

"You're not the only one," Thirteen admitted with a smirk. Unable to resist the temptation, she left a gentle kiss on Cameron's cheek and tugged her closer so they were facing the movie again but were still wrapped in their embrace.

"Wait a minute…who's he? And what the hell is he doing with that girl's sister?" Cameron asked in shock and confusion at the screen, having apparently lost the entire plot of the movie.

Thirteen squinted at the screen, "Isn't he…?"

"No, that was the other guy," Cameron mused.

"Huh. Then…?"

"Maybe, but I thought..."

"Can't be though, because she was at that…that thing, with…that tall guy and the band," Thirteen attempted to recall.

"Oh yeah. So….?"

Both stared completely perplexed at the surprisingly confusing teenage drama that was unfolding in front of them.

"I don't get it," Thirteen admitted.

"Me neither."

They both sighed, having lost the plot of the movie entirely.

"You want popcorn?" Cameron asked.

"You have no idea," Thirteen smirked, stealing a handful of the candy from her date.

They finished the remains of the popcorn just as the credits rolled onto the screen. Cameron reluctantly detangled herself from Thirteen's embrace as the lights flickered back on, and the audience started making its way out of the theatre.

"Thank you," Cameron smiled as they followed the crowd out of the door.

"For the date? You're welcome, but I'm sorry about the movie…"

"Don't be," Cameron reassured, "I had a good time, even if the movie was, er, not the usual."

Thirteen laughed, holding the door open for her as they walked out onto the street, "Well, maybe next time you can choose what we do. I'm not that good at these things."

"I think you're a lot better than you think you are," Cameron reassured, taking hold of her hand as they walked back to their cars, "But I'll take you up on the offer of another date."

"Sure," Thirteen beamed, "I'll see you at work tomorrow, and we'll organize it then."

"Sounds good, thank you again for today."

"And again, you're welcome," she replied, leaving a goodbye kiss on Cameron's cheek before heading for her car that was parked next to it.

"I'll see you soon," said Cameron.

Thirteen turned to face her, "Yeah, soon." 


End file.
